


Great Tree Moon

by Cinnamon_Poetry



Series: Fódlan Calendar [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, headcanon is that Ashe and Ingrid are a pair but it's written vaguely enough to not be necessary, not entirely sure what else to tag this as tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Poetry/pseuds/Cinnamon_Poetry
Summary: The more things change, the more they repeat.A brief glimpse into the names that Felix and Annette give their children.





	Great Tree Moon

When his first son is born, Felix immediately knows what to name him.

Annette knows too, because how could she not? He only has to glance in her direction and she's smiling, telling him that of course she understands. Glenn is a perfect name, she assures him.

Ironically, little Glenn looks more like his father than his namesake. His eyes are his father's warm brown, and his hair is the same charcoal-black. The Glenn that Felix remembers was the spitting image of Rodrigue. In time, however, he re-associates. Hearing someone calling for Glenn hurts less and less, even if the pain never fades entirely.

It helps that it's often Annette's voice.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Glenn is only a year and a half, a little brother enters the world.

This time, it is Annette who knows exactly what to name their child, and Felix who understands. Their second-born has dark red hair - a darker shade than his mother has ever had - but his blue eyes are all Annette. Once everything has calmed down after his birth, Glenn is carried in by his father to see his brother.

"This is Gustav," Annette coos, "And he's your little brother, Glenn."

Last time, Felix and Annette traveled to Fhirdiad to introduce Glenn to his grandfather. This time, the old knight travels to Fraldarius territory himself, accompanied by his wife. And despite everything, despite the hurt that still flickers behind her father’s eyes and the sorrow in her mother's face, Annette feels at peace when she sees them holding their grandchildren.

~~~~~~~~~~

Next is Galahad. Felix knew, he just _knew_ that having Ashe and Ingrid over for an extended stay was a bad idea. The two can sit for hours and discuss chivalry and knightly duties with a straight face. Having Annette spend any amount of time around such excitable people was bound to end in ridiculousness. But when she asks him, blushing and looking at the floor, what he thinks of the name Galahad, he can only sigh and say that it will work.

He can't deny her anything. Even if it's naming their child something she grabbed out of a fairy-tale. He only hopes the kid will share his mother's sentiment.

~~~~~~~~~~

Last is Gideon.

By now Annette's mother has passed. The grief has turned into a dulled ache, manageable but never gone. Gustav the elder has permanently moved to his child's estates, spending his days helping out as much as his tired body allows. A morning drill with some of the Fraldarius soldiers, settling a dispute while both Annette and Felix are busy, teaching his grandchildren how to fish... It's a blend of pain and joy, and somewhere in the middle he finds himself content.

When Annette visits her father and informs him that she is once again with child, he smiles from the heart. He asks her if they have a name picked out yet, and she responds that they can't really decide until the child is born, because what if she decides on a boy's name and they have a daughter this time? Gustav laughs - for the first time in many years - and points out that a daughter doesn't seem likely at this point.

After a long conversation, he suggests Gideon. Annette mulls it over, chewing her lip, before agreeing that it would work.

When Gideon does arrive, he is soon enough surrounded by his big brothers. Glenn is used to babies by now, and can hardly conceal his pride when he is allowed to hold the newest addition to the family as Gustav and Galahad stare. Annette shares an amused look with her husband, who is hovering just behind Glenn. He's only seven summers old, and already trying to act beyond his years.

It was probably inevitable, she realizes, that any child of hers - and any child of Felix's - would end up the kind of responsible hard worker that gives other people headaches. The kind of person who always aims higher, no matter what.

They wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon is that their full names are as follows:
> 
> Glenn Lucien Fraldarius  
Gustave Alphonse Fraldarius  
Galahad Guillaume Fraldarius  
Gideon Roderick Fraldarius


End file.
